Cinderpelt Fanfic- What Could Have Been
by Jayfeather4everproductions
Summary: Ok I ADORE cinderpelt! I always wondered wat her kits woud be like so I made this! BTW cinderXfire had leafkit and squirrelkit and spotted and yellow lived longer so n o need to worry bout me screwing up the timeline peeplz. Leaf is apprentices to yellow, jay is still leafXcrow son so is lionblaze and hollyleaf. Don't worry bout dove or ive neither. their fine 2. :3


What Could Have Been

Cinderpelt Fanfiction

**Me: Ok we've got…. Cinderpelt?**

**Cinderpelt: Yeup I am here! FIREHEART IS SOOO HOT! I mean hi…**

**Me: O-O okeeey… Fireheart you here?**

**Fireheart: Yes… and I agree… CINDERPELT WHAT HERBS HAVE YOU GOTTEN INTO? **

**Me: I dunno…. I think I saw her digging through the catminto earlier and singing about waffles and mice. **

**Fireheart: Cinderpelt! Explain yourself!**

**Cinderpelt: …. *averts gaze* umm… JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Fireheart: =.= NO AVOIDING SUBJECT! **

**Me: Well if you guys do not want to do the disclaimer…..**

**Fireheart and Cinderpelt: *butts in front of me* JAYFEATHER4EVER DOES NOT OWN THE FOREST OR WARRIORS WE TOTALLY DO! **

**Jayfeather: :) MY TURN! Jayfeather4everproductions does not own Warrior Cats, The clans, or the characters other than maybe some apprentices, kits and others that are not in the original series! (She might own cats from original's new names!) **

**Me: FINALLY! THANK YOU JAYFEATHER! LETS STAAART  
*Cinderpelt and Fireheart fight in the background about subject avoiding and catmint***

**STAAAAAAART!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"From this moment on you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Fireheart!"

As Bluestar called from Highrock, I was so excited that I felt half-sick! I was super happy when I heard that Fireheart would be my mentor. After all, he did save me and my siblings from Shadowclan!

_ SKIP FORWARD A FEW MOONS_

As I ran towards the Thunderpath excitement and fear coursed through my veins. Fireheart had told me to stay in the camp, but Shadowclan was trespassing! How could I possibly leave _that _of all things alone? I saw Tigerclaw as I shouldered my way through a few gorse bushes, ferns and mossy stumps. He looked shocked to see me but I knew why. He wanted the leader to deal with Shadowclan, not a young apprentice! I scented the air and did not smell any Shadowclan scents. Though, not even a warrior like Tigerclaw would have been able to smell Shadowclan's reek above the Thunderpath smell. Suddenly, a giant monster swerved onto the outcrop of grass. I screeched in fear as it grazed my shoulder. Instead of squashing me, it hit a large squirrel and blood sprayed the side of the monster as it veered back on to the road. I saw Fireheart pelting towards me and he stopped dead as he saw the slice on my shoulder. Fireheart let out a gasp and told me to lie down. I collapsed onto my side and Fireheart gently sniffed my wound. It wasn't too deep so Fireheart laid his tail over my shoulders to guide me safely back to camp. Halfway there, images of the squashed squirrel, all the blood and the horrible shock of the event made me stop in my tracks. My belly convulsed and I vomited. I couldn't stop. Every time I managed to get a breath, I vomited again. Fireheart found a patch of ferns, ordered me to not move a whisker and raced to camp to fetch Spottedleaf. I tried not to black out but I felt horribly dizzy. I heard moans that sounded like a tom's but by then I was too deeply unconscious to do anything, much less walk all the way to camp. Brackenpaw, who had insited on coming, rushed back to camp to get two or three strong warriors to take me back.

_Chapter 2_

I woke up in Spottedleaf's den with Frostfur, my mother, sitting by me in the den. She started when I called her name. I told her my shoulder stung but that was only from the herbs Spottedleaf put on it. I knew that much. I had stopped vomiting. Frostfur said it was because Spottedleaf game me thyme for the shock and some willow. I felt much better.

_CHAPTER THREE_

"From this moment on you shall be called Cinderpelt. Starclan honours your bravery in times of crisis and welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

As the Clan cheered my new name, I felt happiness swell inside me. I had waited two moons longer that Brackenfur to become a warrior because I had lost a bit of my training while cooped up in the medicine den for a moon like a kit in the nursery.

I knew from the moment I saw him that I wanted Fireheart, now deputy, for a mate. Every night as I lay in my den, I dreamed about us, and our future kits.

_ 6 MOONS LATER _

"You can do it Cinderpelt! Push! You are doing fine!"

Yellowfang was helping me with my kitting. It had been only a moon since Spottedleaf died but I already loved Yellowfang like she was my mother. Sometimes, she treated me like her kit too!

Suddenly, a ginger bundle slid onto the moss and feathers beside me. Sandstorm, who had come to help, licked the kit furiously. Another spasm passed my body. I screeched in agony and Fireheart nervously poked his golden head inside.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes Fireheart. FOR THE LAST TIME, SHE IS FINE!"

I could tell that Yellowfang was annoyed. She turned her head away from the nursery entrance as Graystripe came and led Fireheart away, closer to the warriors den. As Fireheart left, Yellowfang turned back to me. Just in time! A little brown kit slipped out. Yellowfang had a worried look. Something was wrong.

"This kit is so small Cinderpelt… It might not live long."

I knew from the start she was a fighter though! It was not long before a sliver and white she-kit joined me in the nest.

"Yellowfang is that it?"

Yellowfang quickly checked and confirmed that there were no more kits left, and sent Willowpelt to fetch Fireheart.

Fireheart came in and I saw the look of joy in his eyes. He looked at the three kits and exclaimed:

"Th-they're… beautiful! Have you thought of names?"

I looked at him and said that the orange one would be Squirrelkit, the brown tabby would be Leafkit, and the silver and whit kit would be Dewkit.

Fireheart loved the names! I was so happy, but I was so tired. I went to sleep with my three kits curled at my side.

THE END

**Cinderpelt: Wow.. LOVED IT! I always wished I had kits! The squirrel part was kind gross though… .**

**Jayfeather: I can SO not see that happening… (I made a joke.. get it? I can't ****_see _****that happening?) No? ARGH MY FIRST JOKE RUINED. :'(**

**Fireheart: After all these books, I still can't believe I am a grandfather…**

**Me: Deal with it you guys! Warriors are supposed to be tougher than this!**

**Jayfeather And Cinderpelt: WE ARE NOT WARRIORS!**

**Me: …**

**Everyone: BYEEEEE!**

**Jayfeather: Humiliation Galore… I CANT BELIVE I DID THAT -.- THE SHAME!**

**Me: RATE AND REVIEW! BYE!**


End file.
